List of neurological disorders
This is a list of major and frequently observed neurological disorders (e.g. Alzheimer's disease), symptoms (e.g.back pain), signs (e.g. aphasia) and syndromes (e.g. Aicardi syndrome). A *Acquired Epileptiform Aphasia *Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis *Adrenoleukodystrophy *Agenesis of the corpus callosum *Agnosia *Aicardi syndrome *Alexander disease *Alpers' disease *Alternating hemiplegia *Alzheimer's disease *Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (see Motor Neurone Disease) *Anencephaly *Angelman syndrome *Angiomatosis *Anoxia *Aphasia *Apraxia *Arachnoid cysts *Arachnoiditis *Arnold-Chiari malformation *Arteriovenous malformation *Asperger's syndrome *Ataxia Telangiectasia *Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder *Autism *Auditory processing disorder *Autonomic Dysfunction B *Back Pain *Batten disease *Behcet's disease *Bell's palsy *Benign Essential Blepharospasm *Benign Focal Amyotrophy *Benign Intracranial Hypertension *BFPP *Binswanger's disease *Blepharospasm *Bloch-Sulzberger syndrome *Brachial plexus injury *Brain abscess *Brain damage *Brain injury *Brain tumor *Spinal tumor *Brown-Sequard syndrome C *Canavan disease *Carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) *Causalgia *Central pain syndrome *Central pontine myelinolysis *Centronuclear myopathy *Cephalic disorder *Cerebral aneurysm *Cerebral arteriosclerosis *Cerebral atrophy *Cerebral gigantism *Cerebral palsy *Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease *Chiari malformation *Chorea *Chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy (CIDP) *Chronic pain *Chronic regional pain syndrome *Coffin Lowry syndrome *Coma, including Persistent Vegetative State *Congenital facial diplegia *Corticobasal degeneration *Cranial arteritis *Craniosynostosis *Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease *Cumulative trauma disorders *Cushing's syndrome *Cytomegalic inclusion body disease (CIBD) *Cytomegalovirus Infection D *Dandy-Walker syndrome *Dawson disease *De Morsier's syndrome *Dejerine-Klumpke palsy *Dejerine-Sottas disease *Dementia *Dermatomyositis *Diabetic neuropathy *Diffuse sclerosis *Dysautonomia *Dysgraphia *Dyslexia *Dystonia E *Early infantile epileptic encephalopathy *Empty sella syndrome *Encephalitis *Encephalocele *Encephalotrigeminal angiomatosis *Epilepsy *Erb's palsy *Essential tremor F *Fabry's disease *Fahr's syndrome *Fainting *Familial spastic paralysis *Febrile seizures *Fisher syndrome *Friedreich's ataxia G *Gaucher's disease *Gerstmann's syndrome *Giant cell arteritis *Giant cell inclusion disease *Globoid cell Leukodystrophy *Guillain-Barré syndrome H *HTLV-1 associated myelopathy *Hallervorden-Spatz disease *Head injury *Headache *Hemifacial Spasm *Hereditary Spastic Paraplegia *Heredopathia atactica polyneuritiformis *Herpes zoster oticus *Herpes zoster *Hirayama syndrome *Holoprosencephaly *Huntington's disease *Hydranencephaly *Hydrocephalus *Hypercortisolism *Hypoxia I *Immune-Mediated encephalomyelitis *Inclusion body myositis *Incontinentia pigmenti *Infantile phytanic acid storage disease *Infantile Refsum disease *Infantile spasms *Inflammatory myopathy *Intracranial cyst *Intracranial hypertension J *Joubert syndrome K *Kearns-Sayre syndrome *Kennedy disease *Kinsbourne syndrome *Klippel Feil syndrome *Krabbe disease *Kugelberg-Welander disease *Kuru L *Lafora disease *Lambert-Eaton myasthenic syndrome *Landau-Kleffner syndrome *Lateral medullary (Wallenberg) syndrome *Learning disabilities *Leigh's disease *Lennox-Gastaut syndrome *Lesch-Nyhan syndrome *Leukodystrophy *Lewy body dementia *Lissencephaly *Locked-In syndrome *Lou Gehrig's disease (See Motor Neurone Disease) *Lumbar disc disease *Lyme disease - Neurological Sequelae M *'Machado-Joseph disease' (Spinocerebellar ataxia type 3) *Macrencephaly *Megalencephaly *Melkersson-Rosenthal syndrome *Menieres disease *Meningitis *Menkes disease *Metachromatic leukodystrophy *Microcephaly *Migraine *Miller Fisher syndrome *Mini-Strokes *Mitochondrial Myopathies *Mobius syndrome *Monomelic amyotrophy *Motor Neurone Disease *Motor skills disorder *Moyamoya disease *Mucopolysaccharidoses *Multi-Infarct Dementia *Multifocal motor neuropathy *Multiple sclerosis *Multiple system atrophy with postural hypotension *Muscular dystrophy *Myalgic encephalomyelitis *Myasthenia gravis *Myelinoclastic diffuse sclerosis *Myoclonic encephalopathy of infants *Myoclonus *Myopathy *Myotubular myopathy *Myotonia congenita N *Narcolepsy *Neurofibromatosis *Neuroleptic malignant syndrome *Neurological manifestations of AIDS *Neurological sequelae of lupus *Neuromyotonia *Neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis *Neuronal migration disorders *Niemann-Pick disease *Nonverbal learning disorder O *O'Sullivan-McLeod syndrome *Occipital Neuralgia *Occult Spinal Dysraphism Sequence *Ohtahara syndrome *Olivopontocerebellar atrophy *Opsoclonus myoclonus syndrome *Optic neuritis *Orthostatic Hypotension *Overuse syndrome P *Palinopsia *Paresthesia *Parkinson's disease *Paramyotonia Congenita *Paraneoplastic diseases *Paroxysmal attacks *Parry Romberg syndromealso known as Rombergs_Syndrome *Pelizaeus-Merzbacher disease *Periodic Paralyses *Peripheral neuropathy *Persistent Vegetative State *Pervasive developmental disorders *Photic sneeze reflex *Phytanic Acid Storage disease *Pick's disease *Pinched Nerve *Pituitary Tumors *PMG *Polio *Polymicrogyria *Polymicrogyria, bilateral frontoparietal *Polymyositis *Porencephaly *Post-Polio syndrome *Postherpetic Neuralgia (PHN) *Postinfectious Encephalomyelitis *Postural Hypotension *Prader-Willi syndrome *Primary Lateral Sclerosis *Prion diseases *Progressive Hemifacial Atrophyalso known as Rombergs_Syndrome *Progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy *Progressive Sclerosing Poliodystrophy *Progressive Supranuclear Palsy *Pseudotumor cerebri Q R *Ramsay-Hunt syndrome (Type I and Type II) *Rasmussen's encephalitis *Reflex sympathetic dystrophy syndrome *Refsum disease *Repetitive motion disorders *Repetitive stress injury *Restless legs syndrome *Retrovirus-associated myelopathy *Rett syndrome *Reye's syndrome *Rombergs_Syndrome S *Saint Vitus dance *Sandhoff disease *Schilder's disease *Schizencephaly *Septo-optic dysplasia *Shaken baby syndrome *Shingles *Shy-Drager syndrome *Sjogren's syndrome *Sleep apnea *Sleeping sickness *Sotos syndrome *Spasticity *Spina bifida *Spinal cord injury *Spinal cord tumors *Spinal muscular strophy *Spinal stenosis *Steele-Richardson-Olszewski syndrome, see Progressive Supranuclear Palsy *Spinocerebellar ataxia *Stiff-person syndrome *Stroke *Sturge-Weber syndrome *Subacute sclerosing panencephalitis *Subcortical arteriosclerotic encephalopathy *Superficial siderosis *Sydenham chorea *Syncope *Syringomyelia T *Tardive dyskinesia *Tay-Sachs disease *Temporal arteritis *Tethered spinal cord syndrome *Thomsen disease *Thoracic outlet syndrome *Tic Douloureux *Todd's paralysis *Tourette syndrome *Transient ischemic attack *Transmissible spongiform encephalopathies *Transverse myelitis *Traumatic brain injury *Tremor *Trigeminal neuralgia *Tropical spastic paraparesis *Trypanosomiasis *Tuberous sclerosis U V *Vasculitis including temporal arteritis *Von Hippel-Lindau disease (VHL) W *Wallenberg's syndrome *Werdnig-Hoffman disease *West syndrome *Whiplash *Williams syndrome *Wilson's disease Y Z *Zellweger syndrome The original version of this list is from the NIH public domain http://www.ninds.nih.gov/health_and_medical/disorders/ Neurological disorders Neurological disorders Category:Mental illness diagnosis by DSM and ICD Category:Neurological disorders